Timeless Love
by awolflover2
Summary: Drew wants to confess his love to May, but doesn't have the courage to do so. ContestShipping, with mentioned BeautifulDisasterShipping and GossamerShipping. Rated K 'cause I'm very paranoid.


**Hey! I'm back with another story! It's also for the Great Race Competition on the PokeWrite Forum. I'm still really new to writing fanfictions, so please don't flame my writing!**

* * *

Time either goes too fast or too slow. I should know.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Drew Hayden, a coordinator. I nearly won the Hoenn Grand Festival, being beaten in the finals. My biggest rival in the contest world would definitely have to be the one person I wish I could have by my side: May Maple.

It seems like only yesterday I saw her, but it was really a few weeks ago. Three, to be exact. It was at a contest in Goldenrod City. I beat her, but gave her a red rose, saying it was for a job well done by her Beautifly. May believed that, even though Beautifly didn't even compete. Sometimes I wish she would say she knew I was lying, that she knew the roses were for her. Or that I could just man up and tell her how I feel. Maybe I'll do it the next time I see her. It feels like forever before I'll see her again at the Ecruteak City contest, even though it's only in three days' time. Absol and Masquerain have already admitted their love for Glaceon and Beautifly respectively. They confessed at the Goldenrod Contest.

-oOo-

Ah. Ecruteak City. I got here a day early. The contest isn't until tomorrow. I guess I'll go check out the Tin Tower while I'm here. Knowing May, she got lost on her way here. Even if she didn't, she'll probably be eating somewhere.

I snapped out of my thoughts to realize I was at the base of the Tin Tower. I walked inside, and couldn't believe who I saw.

"May? Is that you?" I asked the Brunette in front of me. As she turned around, her sapphire eyes locked onto my emerald ones.

"Drew!" She yelled, tackling me in a hug. "I didn't get lost this time!"

"I can tell," I replied. "I wouldn't peg you as the type of person to come somewhere like the Tin Tower."

"Why?" May asked innocently.

"I would have guessed that an airhead like you would be eating rather than visiting a historical monument, June," I stated smoothly, flicking my hair.

"What are you trying to incinerate, grasshead?! That I'm not smart?!" she yelled angrily. Did I ever mention that she's cute when she's angry?

"Not at all," I responded sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "However, I believe the word you're looking for is insinuating, not incinerating." May flushed.

"I-I knew that," she stuttered, her face all red. "I was just… Seeing if you knew that! And you obviously do, so…" May trailed off, knowing her excuse was pathetic. I chuckled and threw her a red rose.

"Good luck in tomorrow's contest," I said, walking off.

-oOo-

Later that day, I had just finished training for the upcoming contest. I decided to walk around Ecruteak, seeing as how I had nothing to do before tomorrow's contest. As I walked past the Pokemon Center, I saw a Silver Wind and Ice Shard combination coming from the battlefield behind it. I decided to check out my competition for the double contest tomorrow, as whoever was using that combination had to be a coordinator. The Silver Wind shattered the Ice Shard, causing silver, blue, and white snowflakes. It was beautiful. As I walked around the corner I saw the familiar brunette in an orange-and-white dress with a brown collar, brown shorts, and a green-and-white bandana around her head.

"That was great you two!" May exclaimed. "We're definitely gonna use that tomorrow in the contest." At that moment, my Absol and Masquerain just happened to come out of their pokeballs to congratulate the two pokemon. A surprised May turned around to see me standing there. Her look of surprise soon turned into a smirk.

"Looks like someone can't stay away," May teased.

"Well, how could I help it when a beautiful coordinator happens to catch my eye with her beautiful combination," I countered. Then I realized what I'd just said and felt my cheeks heat up. May stared at me in shock, also blushing.

"Do you really mean that Drew?" she asked. I realized that this was the chance I'd been waiting for. I took a deep breath. The four pokemon looked our way.

"Yes I do. May Maple, I love you," I said looking down, expecting her to laugh or reject me. Then she did something that surprised me. She threw her arms around me, causing me to suddenly look up.

"Drew Hayden, I love you too," May replied, and I smiled and kissed her right there and then. I heard cheers from our pokemon, and May probably did too, but we didn't care. Right then we were caught up in our timeless love.

* * *

**There you have it. Contestshipping, BeautifulDisasterShipping, and GossamerShipping. Please write me good reviews. It'll help my fanfiction-related self-esteem. I forgot to ask that in the last one, but I'll appreciate non-flaming reviews!**

**Laters!**

**-Wolfie**


End file.
